


The Feeling of Hot Concrete

by PlasticMachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Friendship/Love, John is 17, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Phone Sex, Stalking, underage dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John started dating this guy who is a lot older than he is, but he's pretty cool and really protective. John can't bring himself to pull away from him... no matter what he says or does.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 29





	The Feeling of Hot Concrete

John’s walking around Urban Outfiters, the place doesn't really suit his tastes, but his friends wanted to come here. The whole mall is huge and it was a long drive to the city to get here.

John sat in the very back of his friend's van as his best friend drove. Everyone laughed and joked around the whole drive over and eventually got onto the topic of the fact that John's never dated anyone before. John corrected them all, saying that he's been dating this cool guy he met last time he visited the city for a few months now and they are getting pretty serious. When one of the girls asked him what school he goes to, John had to confess that he was older and out of school. No one believed him of course, except for Dave. 

John's best friend seems kinda worried about what John told him during the ride over. He keeps pressing John to say more about his boyfriend, but John just keeps distracting him and the group with stuff John knows they think is cool.

John's staring out of the front of the store now and over at the bookstore across the place. He really wants to go check out all the new releases and maybe look through a couple of jokebooks. Truth be told, John actually hates clothing shopping. He thought it would be fun to go with friends, but all the girls just keep teasing him about how he wears khakis and watches even out of uniform.

John just stares at the crowd of people rushing by as some indie song plays overhead. John’s heart sunk and then flourished when he saw him. John purposefully told his boyfriend where he was and what he was doing, just like he always does! He didn't expect that his boyfriend would literally stop by just to see him!

And there he is now! Just walking around the space in between shops.

John didn't even think twice, he just rushed up to meet him. 

“Hey!” John calls out to his boyfriend. “Cutie!!!”

The 30 year old man turned around and stared down at the much younger man. Hell, not even yet a man, John's still just a kid. Did he care? No. 

With an ass like that in those khakis, does it matter?

He's biting his time till it hits April and John gets around to pretending the two of 'em just met to please his old man. Then, after John's dad knows about their relationship, he's gonna ride that ass without mercy.

John's smiling up at him, saying all his friends are in the shop next to the two of them, he knew already that John came here with a ride, but John's gonna ride home with him. No exceptions. He knows John's best friend is some other boy John teases is cute. He ain't letting that shit slide.

"I was kinda hoping that we could check out a few shops together, hit up the things your friends don't wanna see."

"Ooooh!" John's eyes have little stars in them, "wanna go to the bookstore!?"

"Don’t you know it, babe."

* * *

A few people gave them looks. Like the man cared..

He just wrapped his arm around John’s waist and pulled John closer.

Almost like he was saying ‘what are you gonna do about it?’

He told John that if anyone asked, he's 19.

John joked around once with someone today that he was already in college and that the two of them were moving in together. John used it as an opportunity to kiss him on the lips. Everyone can see how fucking tiny the boy is, how sweet his ocean blue eyes are, and how John's boyfriend is waaaay too old for him. Even if John is 19.

He didn't give a shit, he's got cash, a fucking sports car and a place for John to live once he hits the right age.

The two of them walked around and window shopped after John asked for some _"prezzie bites."_ His own cute word for pretzel bites.

They passed by a window full of night club clothing. Everything looked like it was made for women, it was perfect.

"Lets drop in."

John looked at his boyfriend with a confused stare, till he started laughing, "oh! you almost had me there!"

"I just want you to try on a few things for me."

"What? With you in the dressing room again?" John put his hands on his hips. "We can't use the excuse _you're my dad_ if you watch me undress and try on... well... dresses!"

“Baby. If you’re gonna move in with me you need to dress the part.”

“So... dress like that? All the time?" John looked up at the window. There's a small dress, barely covering up the mannequin's chest.

"Yep." He started feeling up John's ass again.

"But I’m a boy.” John argues.

He whispers into John's ear. “That's what makes it hot."

John giggles, then he gives his boyfriend a pouty face, “but... don’t you like the way I dress?”

"Baby, you can still dress that way when we visit your dad, but you need to start dressing like the little _trophy_ you are."

"Oh." John rolled his eyes, "enough of that. It's only cute when you call me **that** over the phone at night... not when we're in a public place."

"We can talk about it after I pick out a dress for you to wear for me."

"Then pick something online." John shrugs. "We shouldn't be doing this in person."

"Come on, this is the city," He pulls John a little closer and mutters into his ear, "everyone just sees you as a little twink, fresh out into the world and looking for some cash to burn. Everyone knows that you're the one who has me wrapped around your little finger, don't you wanna use up my cash on something more fun than just prezzies and candy?"

"I told you... nothing till I'm out of the house." John whispers.

Got he loves the wait, "But you can still wear a dress, you can still take some nice little pics."

John hummed in frustration then he raised one of his brows, "what if instead of a dress it's shortshorts and one of your tees?"

"Baby, you're so fucking smart.” He grabbed a handful of John’s ass.

"John?" The two of them just heard a voice behind them.

It was John's best friend, "oh hey, Dave!" John turned and steeped forward towards Dave.

"Is... is this your boyfriend?" Dave asks.

"Yeah!" John smiles. "And don't worry! He's only like 25. So-"

"The hell he isn't." Dave glared at John's lover.

"Just go back to your friends, little man." Dave's older brother told him, "don't stick your nose in shit it shouldn't be in."

"Bro, what the fuck are you doing with him?" Dave keeps his voice down, but doesn't hide his anger as he points up at the window. "Are you making him dress like that for you?"

John interrupts, "no! He‘s not making me dress like that! I don't even wanna wear a dress anyway."

"I don't think it matters what _you_ want to him, John." Dave glares through his shades at his own brother.

"And how would you know that?!" John puts his hands on his hips.

Dave's bro wrapped his hand around John's hip again and told him, "Dave's my baby bro."

"Oh." John looked back and forth between the two of them, "then... you're not really twenty?"

"Nah." Dave's bro shakes his head. "I just thought I'd scare you off if I told you how old I really am... I never met anyone like you before, Jo-"

"Oh save it." Dave argues. "I fucking know what you're doing. You're just looking for another piece of ass, my age, to fuck around with."

"Huh?" John looks up at his boyfriend. "Did... did you have another boyfriend my age before."

"No." Dave's bro tells Dave's best friend. "I think Dave's just saying shit cause he's jealous of me being with someone like you."

John giggles in response.

"Bro-"

"Little man, aren't you busy with your friends? Go on. Get out of here and spend the money _I_ gave you."

Dave glared at his older bro, he wasn't about to back down from this fight.

* * *

John yawns once he gets home and into his room. He picked up his phone and answered the call, "hey, Dave. I got home safe."

"Did he touch you?"

"Whoa-whoa..." John's eyes widen and then he rolls them, " _hey, John. How are you? Oh good? Oh, hey... d_ _id my brother's assault you?"_

"John. I live with the guy. I know he's a bit fucked in the head."

"Okaay... so he kissed me once he dropped me off." John replies.

"And did your dad see-"

"It's dark out." John nods as he confesses, "and you know... my dad doesn't even know I'm gay yet so I'd rather you not... you know... say anything."

"Dude, I don't wanna fuck you over... but you shouldn't date my bro." Dave tells his best friend. "I know he's fucked in the head.”

“Okay!? How so!?”

“He’s dating someone underage for starters.” Dave argues.

“Okay, so at first… when I met him... I told him I’m about to turn 18 and he gave me his number.” John argues, “and he must have lied about his age cause he honestly thought I’d be scared to date someone who like… 

“-at least a decade older than you?” Dave argues.

“Dave. Come on.” John groans, “I get you’re worried but it’s coming off… a little strong.”

“What?” Dave sounds annoyed.

“I Uh… Dave?”

“What?” Dave asks.

John sounds like he’s really nervous to ask this but he does anyway, “do you… actually have a crush on me?”


End file.
